


look what the kitty-cat dragged in!

by Wolpentiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stress is driving Sollux insane, and while trying to calm himself he meets a girl that catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look what the kitty-cat dragged in!

Sollux was strolling by his hive, stress was driving him insane; his lusus, work, keeping up with his moirail, he needed to take a break.  
Just as he was finally calming down he heard a girl behind him yell "pouuuuuuuunce!"  
Before he processed what was happening, a large white blur rammed into him and made him fall on his back.  
It was then when he noticed the blur was in fact a cat-like lusus.  
Sollux got up and dusted himself while examining the lusus.  
He heard a relieved sigh as a young oliveblood walked up to them.  
She took a minute to catch her breath and smile "T-thanks for c-catching pounce!" She said while hugging the lusus.  
"She-" pounce jabbed at her "We" she corrected herself, slightly embarrassed "water is still not our thing!"  
She straightened herself and offered her hand "oh, how rude of me!" She exclaimed "i'm Nepeta, Nepeta Leijon!"  
Sollux smiled a bit, Nepeta seemed nice, a bit scatterbrained, but nice otherwise.  
Sollux shook her hand "I'm Thollux" he said while smiling.  
"Thollux?" She asked while giggling "that's a very funny name!"  
He sighed "Not Thollux, Thollux!" He said as if it was obvious.  
It took him a second to realize the redundancy of his response.  
"Thorry" he amended "I have a bit of a lithp, tho thith happenth thometimeth"  
Nepeta giggled "So, your name is Sollux?" She asked while petting pounce.  
"Yeah" Sollux smiled "mind telling me the thtory behind your runaway luthuth?"  
Nepeta smiled "sure!" She began "Pounce made a mess out of some paint, and it was too much for her to lick off; so i had to bathe her; idea she didn't like!"  
Pounce tugged at the sleeve of Nepeta's coat impatiently "oh, i should get going, i still need to clean up that mess"  
"Uh, Nepeta, mind if i join you?" Sollux asked while pounce tries to drag Nepeta off.  
She smiled "sure! I could really use the help!" She said while pounce kept trying to get her to leave.  
Nepeta showed Sollux the way to her hive, and on the way they made some small talk about their lusii and some friends, and stuff of the sort.  
When they entered the floor was covered by a huge blotch of paint, colors ranging from reds to greens, to blues.  
"Wow" Sollux said while examining the paint "thith thure ith a big meth!"  
"Yeah" Nepeta grabbed a couple of towels while pounce curled down in a paintless corner "but its nothing we can't clean, right?"  
He smiled and grabbed one "right!"  
Sollux began to methodically scrub the paint, while Nepeta made long strokes to cover as much space possible.  
"Hey Nep" Sollux grabbed her hand "you thouldn't do it like that, you're mostly thpreading it" he moved her hand in small circular motions "try like thith inthtead!"  
Nepeta quickly scrubbed a small patch of green, which quickly faded away, revealing the reddish ground.  
She smiled and kept on working, using the motion Sollux had shown her to make short work of the paint.  
When they finished they sat together by pounce, admiring the now paintless cave floor.  
Nepeta rested her head on Sollux's shoulder, purring softly.  
He smiled a bit and shyly grabbed her hand "hey Nep" he whispered in her ear.  
Her ears perked up "yes Sollux?" She asked while looking at him.  
"Thith, thith wath a nice evening" he said while smiling.  
"Yeah" Nepeta answered with a smile of her own "purrty nice actually!"  
"I'm glad you altho think that!" Sollux leaned closer to her and gave Nepeta a small kiss in the cheek.  
Nepeta blushed lightly, but before she could say anything, Sollux spoke again.  
"Nep, i thould be leaving now; mind if i drop by again tomorrow?" Sollux gave a shy smile while waiting for her answer.  
"Like, on a date?" She asked, a small smile showing.  
"Yeah, that thoundth great!" He saw her smile and grabbed her hand.  
"Yeah, I'd love to go on a date with mew!" She hugged Sollux tightly  
"Perfect" he whispered as she let go; he gave her another small kiss and left.  
Nepeta then grabbed some paint and began to scribble on the wall, she made a crude doodle of both surrounded by a large red heart, with the text "YESSSSSSS, OTP!!!!!!!!!!" Scrawled under it.


End file.
